The Moments to Sing
by Amara Nyx
Summary: Moments where Young Justice needed to let go and sing. Pairings will be seen and suggestions on songs are needed! Rated T because I'm like Batman...I'm paranoid. Read and review please! Enjoy!


Hey everyone! I'm back with another story and I promise you that I will update this one frequently. If not...then you can somehow find me and bat me in the head with a bat.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Young Justice or the songs that will be in this story! Boo...

* * *

Chapter 1 – Campout Jam

The night was cool. The skies were clear. The stars are all out and shining bright. It was the perfect night to have a campfire outside the mountain and that's just what the team decided to do.

Since the events on New Year's Day, everything for the team has been slow. No missions, nothing; but they still had their weekly training with Black Canary. So they decided to use the free time they had and organized a campout.

Currently, the team was huddled around the campfire sitting on log benches that they gathered from the surrounding woods. Robin and Zatanna on one, Megan and Conner on another, Kaldur and Rocket on the other, and Wally and Roy on the last. Artemis was sitting in the grass in front of Wally and yes; the team was able to bring Roy. They were able to bring him out of his slump to at least have a campfire with them.

"Okay, we told ghost stories and had smores," Raquel said.

"Which, by the way, Wally and his stomach ate before we could finish ours," Zatanna added.

"Hey, a speedster's got to eat!"

"What should we do now?" Raquel asked.

"True or Dare?" Roy suggested looking at the fire.

"No."

"Would You Rather?" Conner asked.

"Nah."

"Stargazing?" Kaldur asked looking at the night sky.

"Eh, later."

"How about we sing campfire songs? That sounds fun!" Megan said excitingly. "That's an Earth custom when people go on campouts, right?"

"It does sound like fun," Raquel agreed. "At least a little."

Artemis stood up and sat herself between the two red heads. "We don't really know any songs though."

"Oh! I know one," Robin said as a song came to mind. "Wally. Roy. Do you remember that song we sang at summer camp a couple years ago?"

"I remember!" Wally sped away and came back with two acoustic guitars. He handed one to Roy who also remembered the song.

Wally and Roy strummed the tune for a couple bars. Robin took a deep breath and sang.

_So let's sing_

_Na, na, na, na, na, hey, ya_

_Come on and sing_

_Na, na, na, na, na, hey, ya_

Recognizing the song, Zatanna faced the Boy Wonder and joined in.

_This is our song_

_That's all that matters_

_Cause we all belong_

_Right here together _

_There's nothing better than singing along_

_This is our summer_

_This is our song__  
_

The others clapped along with the song. Artemis and Wally sang the next part.

_Come grab your guitar_

_Sit by the fire_

_Cause we all need a song_

_When we're weary and tired_

Robin and Zatanna took over again.

_We'll sit here together_

_And sing it out loud_

_This is our song_

Everyone joined in.

_That's all that matters_

_Cause we all belong_

_Right here together_

_There's nothing better than singing along_

_This is our summer_

_And this is our song_

_This is our song_

_This is our song_

_This is our song_

Everyone went silent to give Wally and Roy their little solo while still clapping.

Robin sang again.

_C'mon and sing_

_Na, na na na na, hey ya_

Wally and Artemis sang together again.

_C'mon and sing_

_Na, na na na na, hey ya_

Everyone joined in again.

_C'mon and sing_

_Na, na na na na, hey ya_

_C'mon and sing_

_Na, na na na na, hey ya_

_This is our song_

_That's all that matters _

_Cause we all belong right here together_

_There's nothing better than singing along_

_This is our summer_

_This is our song_

_That's all that matters_

_Cause we all belong right here together_

_There's nothing better than singing along_

_This is our summer_

_This is our song_

_This is our song_

_This is our song_

_This is our song_

"Wow, that was really fun!"

"Did you guys get that song from Camp Rock?"

"…Maybe."

* * *

Review please!

Suggestions on songs are also needed so please free to send me song!

Hope you enjoyed it so far.

I will try to update my other stories. Inspiration is hard to come to me these days. Must be school...I hate school for ruining my creative mind to update my stories.

See ya next time! Amara out!


End file.
